My Only
by Mystic Rider
Summary: Uh...I dont know if its a poem or what....so...anyway, about the story/poem! Tai is trying to protect his younger sister, but kinda...dies...you know, the usual...NOT A ROMANCE!
1. My Only

My Only  
  
  
~*~A/N This is a short little poem. It's in Tai's point of view. It's when they get back to the digiworld all the way to where they defeat Piedmon. At least that's All where Tai goes. So here is My Only. Enjoy!~*~  
  
I don't know why, It just happened. No explanation, It just happened. I asked about my future. It said : "You have none."  
I asked about the other's futures. It said : "If they make it."  
The future looked bleak for me, for her. Who? Her. Kari, my only   
family here. My only, My only...  
  
I don't know why, It just happened. No explanation, It just happened. I walked, Looking for a reason, a reason for living.   
It whispers, It screams : "You have none, You have none."   
But Kari, My only family, My only, I hope, I do hope, she lives through this. My only, My only...  
  
I don't know why, It just happened. No explanation, It just happened. Digimon, They helped, They destroyed. My only, She has a protector, not me, A destroyer. I then asked about my future.   
It said : "You have none, You have none" I asked about the others futures. It said : "If they make it." "They Will!" I shout.  
"they will," My only, My only...  
  
I don't know why, It just happened. No explanation, It just happened. As I look at her, My only, who wants to fight, not me.   
Him. The Monster, The Boss Destroyer, I cry : "No! we need strength! Wargreymon, He's ok! Kari, Stay there!" I then ask :  
"Do I have a future?" It answered : "No." My breathing was   
wheezes now. "No!" She, My only sobbed. She came to me, My only, And held my head in her lap. "No!" I wiped her tears with a weak hand. "No onnichan, live! You can't go now! Taichi!" That's all I heard.  
My hand dropped weakly to my side. "I'll be watching." I whispered. "Good bye."  
  
I don't know why, It just happened. No explanation, It just happened. My ghost drifted away, from her, My only. I saw her clutch my old body sobbing. "No, No! Kari be happy! I am not gone!" I said. I hope she heard me. As I looked at her look at me, at least my old self, She took my goggles, crest, my digivice.  
My poor poor only. I'm not able to protect her anymore. I saw her put the goggles around her neck. "I'll watch over you!" I promised as the room disappeared. She heard, My only. My only, Heard my plea. She helped. By just being there.  
  
  
  
~*~ A/n I know, I didn't really mean to, er, Get rid Tai, That's just how it ended up! Who else could I, er, Get rid of and be so dramatic? Joe? I think not! Please Review!~*~   
  
Note from the Editor: Hello everyone!!! Did you like the poem?? ( I thought it was pretty cool Mystic_Rider) I'm just wondering...did I get "big brother" right in Japanese? `Cuz I'm going to be really embarresed if I screwed that one up.....PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
~Veranda Whiney 


	2. So Alone

So Alone  
  
  
  
My brother, he's gone. In a world of hate and chaos, he tried to save, it destroyed him. The boss destroyer won the battle, but we won the world. We fight, we work, we run.  
I'm so alone Taichi, so alone without out you onni-chan.  
  
My Only, she's alone. To alone. At night, * way * past her bedtime, she sits, and cries. The others, Sora, Tk, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Yolie, and Cody worry about her. Mostly Tk. Davis worries me. If Kari cares about him, she wouldn't let him go to battles. Battles against the bosses. He is too much like me. And if she cares for Tk, she wouldn't let him go either. Too much like Matt. He would get hurt. Or worse  
  
My lost onni-chan, please, leave me to sleep! I have your face embedded in my memory. When you lifted the feeble hand, and wiped away my tears. In my memory, you were perfect. In Sora's, you were a leader that never gave up. "Strong willed." In Matt's, you were a fighter. In more ways then one. "A good fighter." In Joes, you were a worriless leader. "Well, he didn't have any allergies!" In Tk's, you were like another older brother. In Izzy's, you got frightened over the * silliest * things. In Mimi's memory, you were a teaser.   
  
My Only, she worries too much. She seems to think that I am not safe, or that the group is going to fail on beating the 'bad things'. But they will. They have to try. I have stopped going to her in dreams, but how else can I see her? How else can I talk to her? I don't know, but I'll figure it out. She needs to be strong. She isn't the leader, nor the backbone, but part of the brain, or the heart. Tk, he's the soul of the group. If he dies, Matt will go down, and that wouldn't be good. Matt's the new leader of the 'first digi-destined' Davis looks up to him. If Tk goes down, Matt will to. And Davis would…. I don't want to think of what Davis would do. He might take advantage, or worry about his roll model.  
  
Oh onnichan, why must you worry for me?  
  
My Only, I hope, I do hope, she'll be ok.  



End file.
